Drabbles
by PriinceMarth
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that I've written based on AU prompts. They are unedited and incomplete, mostly they're just little blurbs that I do for a warm-up, but I hope you enjoy them anyway! They mostly feature Cain & Abel, but some stories include other characters.
1. Off To War

**Characters: Cain, Abel**

**Prompt: At the start of the war, Cain &amp; Abel discover where they will be stationed. Version 1.**

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, we'll be late for our assignments." Cain gently roused the sleeping Abel, who groaned in protest before sitting up.

"Only _you_ could be so excited about being told something you already know. We're…." A yawn interrupted Abel's sentence as he blinked sleep away from his bright green eyes. "You know we're probably going to be castle guards."

"I know, but still!" Cain had already started to pull on his tunic, and was fully dressed by the time Abel's feet hit the floor. He let out a load groan of annoyance, grabbing the green-haired man's arm and pulling him to his feet.

* * *

Not long after waking, the two were fully dressed and fed, rushing their breakfast in anticipation for what was to come. They wouldn't be told at the same time; each soldier was individually assigned, but they had promised to meet back in their room afterwards to share the results.

At 17, puberty had treated Abel nicely, and he was already shaped into a fine young man with a handsome face; deep dimples formed in his cheeks when he smiled. His forest green hair and dark complexion was the opposite of his partner; the pale redhead was a bit of a late bloomer. Only months younger, Cain's face often looked boyish, especially when he got excited, which was often. Abel had been taller than Cain for the entire time they'd known each other, save for the past three months, after the latter had hit a small growth spurt. He now towered an entire inch over Abel, and made sure to mention this as often as possible.

The duo walked down the hall quickly, trying to contain their anticipation and keep calm as they met up with the other novice knights. They soon went their separate ways, but not after sharing one last grin.

* * *

Cain had made it back to the room first. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared seemingly at nothing, brow furrowed as if he was thinking hard. It was strange for him to have such a serious look.

He jumped at a sudden noise; Abel had burst into their shared room, beaming. The latter's position that had been announced to him had been one he never expected. "Can you believe it? I'm protecting Prince Marth—what an honor!" Abel couldn't keep the smile off his face, ecstatic at his assignment. Still, he had noticed Cain's silence, and it was only when he approached the bed did he see the strange expression that decorated the redhead's face. "What's wrong? Did you get stuck on castle guard duty after all?"

Cain didn't answer immediately. When he finally did, his words were emotionless, and he didn't meet Abel's gaze. "I'm being stationed in Gra."

"Oh." The words were like a slap in the face; Abel's smile faded. They'd known this was a possibility, of course, but he'd never imagined the separation to be so… drastic.

"Yeah."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Cain still didn't lift his gaze from the ground. There was silence, and then to Cain's surprise, a hand appeared in front of his face. He finally looked up to see Abel's outstretched arm.

"They're letting you on the front lines with those dull skills? Come on, I think you could use a refresher." His joking tone was a far cry from the previous seriousness, but his offer for one last sparring session worked to break the tension.

After a moment of confused silence, a smile spread on Cain's face as well; it seemed that Abel always knew what to say to cheer him. The redhead accepted his partner's hand, getting to his feet. He was halfway out the door when he turned, a smirk on his face. "Race you to the courtyard."

"You're on." Abel was running before the words were even out of his mouth.

* * *

"I guess this is it, then."

The day before had passed too quickly, and now Cain stood opposite of his partner, outside on the warm summer day. His horse was waiting nearby, but the redhead was lingering behind, saying final goodbyes. Abel only nodded in response. They were both trying to keep a cheery tone; it was too easy to forget that they would be indefinitely separated only minutes in the future.

"How about a kiss for good luck?" Playful laughter followed his joke as Abel punched him on the arm, and he overdramatically nursed it. "Hint taken. Another shot like that and you'll have me in the infirmary before I can even see Gra's banner."

"I don't think the Great Bull could get taken down so easily," Abel teased back, using the nickname that Cain had managed to acquire through their training days; a fitting one, too.

Cain grinned. "If I come back, I want a rematch." The redhead had won their first spar from the day before but lost the second; they were so evenly matched that a win/lose pattern always alternated between them.

"You mean _when_ you come back."

Cain's smile faltered for just a second; Abel caught the small flicker of uncertainty that flashed in his partner's auburn eyes. "That's what I said."

There was silence, and short buildup of tension once more, but Cain broke it, changing the subject.

"If there's so much as a hair out of place on Prince Marth's head when I return, I'm holding you personally responsible."

This caused Abel to laugh; with all of the excitement around Cain's assignment, he'd forgotten about his own station. It wasn't much more interesting than being a castle guard, but at least he got to be a close subordinate of Prince Marth. Of course, there was no danger in the castle, he reminded himself. Any fighting was being done far away from Altea.

Their laughter died down after another moment. Other soldiers were moving all around them, getting prepared for their own stations; the atmosphere was filled with miscellaneous noises—swords clinking and men shouting—but the silence between Cain and Abel returned. Time was running out, and neither was willing to let it.

Finally, Cain spoke again. "It's time for me to leave." He gave a glance over his shoulder; the other soldiers in his platoon were already gathering. He started to turn to join them, but before he could really move, Abel's arms were suddenly slung around him. He instinctively returned the hug, buying his face in his partner's soft green hair.

"Please be safe," Abel whispered, pressing his face into Cain's shoulder.

Cain tightened his grip for a moment, holding on to his partner as if he was afraid that the other would slip out of his grasp. "I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	2. Car Prompt

This is a collection of drabbles that I've written based on AU prompts. They are unedited and some are incomplete, mostly they're just little blurbs that I do for a warm-up, but I hope you enjoy them anyway!

* * *

**Characters: Cain, Abel**

**Prompt: Car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and hot local comes to fix it**

* * *

"God _dammit_!"

Cain gripped the steering wheel of his '96 Accord with both hands, squeezing it until his knuckles turned white. The temperature gauge had entered the red zone miles ago, but he had refused to stop, determined to get to the next town. Now he was paying the price; smoke poured out from under the hood, blocking his vision and probably ruining the engine. He clunked over towards the shoulder of the narrow two-lane road, pulling all the way off and out of the way of any oncoming cars. There weren't many on the back road, but as he pulled over, a small red car whizzed past his, leaving dirt and dust flying up in its wake.

Turning off the car and shoving the door open to get out, Cain stepped up out of his low vehicle. The car was a piece of crap, but it had served him well for many years, and he was reluctant to get rid of it. Walking around to the passenger's side, he opened the door and popped the button to open the little compartment built into the dashboard. Digging around in it for a moment, he finally pulled out a folded up road map. Mumbling swears to himself, he unfolded it and scanned it with his dark eyes, trying to pinpoint where he was and where the nearest town was. He let out a loud groan as he realized that he was at least two miles away from any help. Wiping sweat away from his brow, he suddenly realized just how hot it was outside, and he frowned.

Sighing, Cain popped the hood, and raised his arms to shield his face as the trapped smoke rolled out in waves. Coughing, he waved his hands in the air to try and clear it away a bit quicker. For a moment, all he could do was wait for the smoke to clear. Hell, he couldn't even see the car through the wall of smoke. _Damn_, _I probably should have pulled over hours ago_, he thought to himself, letting out a short and bitter laugh.

He'd been stranded for about 20 minutes when he spotted the outline of a man walking towards him. Giving a quick glance at the map, Cain noticed that the direction was the same as the closest town, but surely someone all the way out there couldn't have known he needed help? As the stranger got closer, Cain was able to recognize more features; forest green hair, a lean figure, and a confident, long-strided walk.

The stranger was about 10 feet away when he spoke for the first time. "Need help?" He flashed a grin that showed off pearly white teeth. Deep dimples formed in his cheeks when he smiled, and he stared at Cain with soft green eyes.

Cain felt his heartbeat speed up slightly. The man had a very handsome face, and somehow he didn't seem to have broken a sweat even after his long walk in the heat. Returning the smile, Cain rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah," he admitted, glancing at the old car that was still letting out small puffs of smoke, the black fumes dispersing in the air.

Coming closer, the stranger raised his hands, and Cain realized that he was holding two large jugs of water. He offered one, and Cain took it graciously. Popping the lid off, he raised the jug to his mouth and gulped down a couple mouthfuls, welcoming the cold and wet feeling on his scratchy throat. Wiping his mouth with his arm when he had finished, he lowered the jug in time to catch the stranger staring at him with interest in his eyes. He moved his gaze away immediately, but Cain could swear that he saw a bit of color rise into the green-haired man's cheeks.

"What's your name?" Cain asked curiously.

The stranger brushed his hair out of his eyes with one hand. "I'm Abel," he introduced himself simply. "I live in a town down the road, a couple miles out from here." He stuck out his right hand.

Nodding in response, Cain gave his name as well and accepted the invitation to shake hands. When he gripped the hand of the green-haired man, he was surprised at the softness of it, yet his handshake was firm. He lingered for just a moment, feeling a bit reluctant to let go, although he didn't know why.

After a moment of hesitation, Cain asked the question had been on his mind since he first spotted the stranger approaching. "How'd you know I was out here?"

Abel flashed him that charming smile once more. "A nice fellow in a red car stopped by, mentioned that someone had broken down. It's uncommon, so I decided to see if I could offer any help."

"I see." _Cute _and_ sweet? That's unfair…_ Cain let out a laugh, and gave his green car a light kick on the front tire, setting his half-empty water bottle on the roof. "Well, let's see if this mess is salvageable."

Readjusting the hook that supported the hood, Abel set the other jug of water down on the ground and then waved away the small line of smoke that still rose from the engine. He leaned in to get a closer look as he examined the inside of the car.

Cain felt his breath catch in his throat. As the stranger bent, his shirt rode up slightly, and Cain was able to catch a glimpse of a muscled back as tan as the rest of his skin. Moving his gaze a bit lower, he found himself staring at Abel's perfectly round backside. After a moment, he realized that Abel had looked over his shoulder, catching him in the act of staring. Instead of being angry, he gave Cain a sly smile and turned back around, his waist moving ever so slightly.

Cain moved from the front of the car to the side, passing around where Abel was leaning. Feeling mischievous, he stuck his arm stuck a bit further than it needed to, and he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against the other man's rear as he moved. It was a quick, subtle movement, but it lasted long enough for Cain to feel Abel's surprised jump at the sudden touch. The redhead leaned against the side of the car, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Abel inspect the engine.

Straightening back up, Abel placed his hands on his hips. "Well, the engine's shot for now," he explained with a shrug. "There's not much to do except just wait for it to cool off." Leaning down, he grabbed the other jug of water and twisted the cap off, dumping about a third of it onto the boiling engine, creating a wave of steam that escaped into the air with a loud _hiss_. Moving around to the side of the car that Cain was leaning against, he flashed a playful smile. "Why don't you come back to town—"

That sultry, seductive tone was the invitation that Cain had been waiting for. He suddenly moved in front of Abel, using his broad structure to his advantage. His hands rested on the car, his arms on either side of Abel's head; the green-haired man's back pushed against the side of the car and he let out a short breath.

Cain stared into Abel's captivating gaze; the stranger had been hard to read at first, but now his soft green eyes were flooded with interest and excitement. Glancing downward, his first thought was how soft Abel's lips looked, and how badly he wanted to feel for himself. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue, but any thoughts of doubt were erased when Abel made the first move, leaning up to connect their mouths and planting a light kiss on Cain's thin lips.

Responding quickly, Cain pressed his mouth against Abel's, one of his hands lowering to slowly trace across the other man's jawline. They separated for a moment and Cain should see a strong shiver run down Abel's spine. He let out a short laugh, suddenly finding the situation funny. Out in the middle of nowhere, kissing a stranger next to a broken down car; it was something straight out of a cheesy romance novel.

"What's so funny?" Abel's gentle voice reached Cain's ears, and he reached his arms up and wrapped them behind the redhead's neck, pulling him a bit closer.

"Nothing," Cain shrugged, grinning, somehow comfortable with the weight of Abel's arms resting on his shoulders. "Just… is this really happening?"

Returning the smile, Abel pulled Cain's head down toward his and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "You're cute when you laugh."

Feeling color rush to his cheeks, Cain escaped the embarrassment of his blush by reconnecting his lips with Abel's.


	3. Gay Chicken

**Gay Chicken**

**Warning: This story contains sexual themes and NSFW content.**

* * *

By now, people were starting to stare with confused glances at the interesting pair who had been glaring at each other intently for the past five minutes. Sitting across the table from each other in the corner of a small restaurant, Cain and Abel held each other's gazes with eyes that grew narrower with every passing second.

Abel had begun to lean in first. Cain did the same, matching the other's actions as they leaned forward across the table. The green-haired man raised his eyebrows slightly, as if questioning whether or not his partner was really going to go for it. It seemed he was, and they continued to lean until their noses were almost touching, and then closer still….

Cain flinched first, finally drawing back and pulling away with a frustrated blush on his face as he slouched back in his seat. "Dammit," he cursed at himself.

"I win," Abel teased with a smirk, calmly leaning back and getting comfortable. "Honestly, if I'd known you were this bad, I would never have agreed to play."

"It's not my fault Marth dared us to play it…" Cain mumbled, scowling slightly, still a bit flustered. "What did he call it?"

"Gay Chicken. You lost, so you're gay."

"_You're_ gay."

"Hey now, don't be a sore loser."

They were both in their 20's, past the point where such childish games and the concept of 'dares' should affect them, and yet, they couldn't resist the bit of fun. Cain never refused a dare, and Abel usually went along if it sounded amusing enough. Not too long ago, Marth had taken advantage of their competitiveness and pitted them against each other in a silly game that they were taking way too seriously.

* * *

"There's a time and place for games, Cain." Abel's voice was a soft murmur as his back pressed up against the wall. They were behind the apartment building where they had lived as roommates for many years. Cain had dragged him there, most likely in hopes to get revenge for Abel's earlier win. A blush still lingered on the redhead's face, but his movements were quick and precise, and it seemed as if he might be successful this time.

"If you win, I'll never hear the end of it." Cain's hands held tight to Abel's shoulders as he pinned the other to the hard brick wall, and he was hovering close, but not leaning in yet.

Abel's emerald eyes narrowed challengingly, the ghost of a smile pricking at the corner of his lips. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Cain didn't respond, and tried to meet Abel's daring gaze, but he kept accidentally averting his eyes. What _was_ he waiting for? He was more nervous than he should be about a dumb game. Finally, Cain began to lean inwards; slowly, to give Abel plenty of time to turn his head away if he decided to. He didn't.

Cain felt the other's breath on his lips as he hesitated for just a moment longer before his mouth finally pressed against Abel's. He felt the green-haired man shifting, and thought that he was going to be pushed away; to his surprise, the hand that was raised had only done so to gently caress his cheek.

Eyes half-closed, Cain lingered for just a few more moments before being the first one to pull away from the kiss, face flushed in embarrassment. "Fuck!"

Although traces of redness had formed on his cheeks as well, Abel felt a small pang of disappointment as Cain separated from him. After a moment, his face was decorated with a familiar smirk. "I win again."

The words earned Abel a playful punch on the shoulder, and he laughed as he following the sulking redhead around the building back to the entrance.

* * *

"I want a rematch."

The words were sudden, although not entirely unexpected; Abel knew that Cain wouldn't accept defeat so easily. Still, Abel couldn't help but be surprised as the redhead wandered into his room, gripping him around the waist and pulling him into a kiss before he even had the option to back out—not that he wanted to.

Once more, Cain broke away first, but he didn't release his hold on Abel's hips. His breathing had grown slightly heavy, and his cheeks were beginning to grow a bit pink.

"You los—" Abel didn't get to finish his teasing sentence before Cain's lips were on his once more. The game was momentarily forgotten as he leaned into the kiss, pressing his body up against his partner's.

Cain's hands had trailed from Abel's waist up towards his shoulders, and then pushed gently, forcing the green-haired man to take a step back. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, and with the added force of Cain pushing him, he fell back onto it, his partner following suit.

"There's no bonus points for being rough," Abel muttered, but he wrapped his arms around the redhead and smiled anyway.

Cain would have grinned at this, had his mouth not been busy pressing against Abel's once more. Parting his lips just slightly, he traced his tongue around Abel's lips in a silent plea to explore the inside of his mouth. Abel allowed this, his wet muscle meeting with Cain's as his mouth filled with the taste of his partner.

Although Cain's weight was comfortable on top of him, Abel felt a bit of annoyance pricking at him; everything they'd done had been on Cain's terms, and it was time for a bit of revenge. Without warning, he moved his hands to the redhead's chest, pushing up and to the side, rolling over so he was the one laying on top of Cain instead. Instead of resuming the kissing, Abel pressed his lips to the side of Cain's neck, working upwards towards his ear where he gently nibbled on his partner's sensitive lobe.

Cain, although surprised at this sudden change, went easily, tensing slightly as he felt Abel's wet tongue tracing around his ear. In retaliation, his hands trailed down Abel's back, and he gave the green-haired male's rear a teasing squeeze.

Abel jumped at this, not expecting it; he stopped his biting on Cain's ear to make a small noise of surprise. His next move was to slip his hand underneath Cain's shirt, feeling around on his abdomen for a moment before trailing his hand up towards the redhead's nipple, brushing his fingers across the sensitive skin.

This teasing continued for a while as they each tried not to let the other get the upper hand, but eventually Cain caught Abel off guard and used his strength to lean up and turn to the side, returning to their original position.

He paused before continuing, looking down at Abel's flustered face; the redness of his cheeks was a stark contrast to his dark complexion. After a moment he grasped the hem of Abel's shirt and pulled upwards, slipping it off, and returned to his hovering position over Abel before pausing again.

"It's not too late to stop…" Abel murmured in Cain's ear, his words followed by a soft moan as he felt his partner's hand sliding between his thighs.

"I won't lose to you again."

As if to prove his words, Cain began to massage his partner's inner thigh. After a few seconds of this, he moved his hand higher, sliding it underneath the green-haired man's lower clothing to be able to touch him directly. This motion only continued for a few moments before Cain removed the other's coverings altogether; only once Abel was completely exposed did Cain take off his own shirt.

The redhead's hand trailed downwards once more, brushing lightly against Abel's dark skin. When he reached his partner's lower half, he gave Abel's exposed length a few rubs, causing the green-haired man to let out a short and pleased moan. He tensed up as Cain's hand released his hardened member and instead moved lower.

"You want to stop?" Cain grinned mischievously as his finger teased his partner's entrance, but not slipping inside just yet.

Abel's flushed face became determined again. "No way." Taking a deep breath, he relaxed, trying to calm his racing heart.

Waiting for the other to calm before he continued, Cain teased with his finger for a little longer before finally slipping it inside of Abel's entrance. The green-haired man tensed, squirming at the foreign feeling, but he couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping his mouth as Cain added a second finger, sliding them slowly in and out.

The noises that Abel was making caused Cain to get even more flustered. He pulled his fingers out just long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothing before slipping them back in, making small scissoring motions to loosen up Abel's entrance. It wasn't long before he added a third digit, his wrist flexing back and forth as he pumped his long fingers in and out of his partner.

Another low moan slipped from Abel's lips. He didn't even mind the fact that Cain clearly had the upper hand and was hovering over him; it felt too good to fight.

Cain continued this for a while, but eventually withdrew his fingers; a noise that was more like a soft whine than a moan came from Abel's lips as his partner stopped. His body was heated with need for more pleasure, and with his hand on the back of Cain's neck, he pulled the other down into a quick kiss.

"Fuck me," Abel demanded breathlessly; he was finished with teasing.

Cain was happy to oblige, his hands gripping Abel's hips to keep him in place. After taking just another moment to position himself, he gently pushed his length inside of Abel, letting out a long breath as he felt his partner's tightness wrap around his twitching cock. With his hands hooked underneath Abel's knees, he held his partner's legs apart as he kneeled between them.

Abel had been biting on his bottom lip, cutting back his own noises, but when Cain began to move, his lips parted to let loose a loud moan. The thrusting started off slow; Cain was pulling out and returning with gentle force, not wanting to hurt Abel as they began.

Abel was a bit annoyed by this, knowing that his partner was holding back. He groaned in need, digging his nails into Cain's pale skin just slightly. There was no pain; neither of them were fragile. Cain seemed to pick up on Abel's wants, and he began to speed up his pace.

Loud moans followed every sharp inhale as Abel noisily voiced his pleasure, much to Cain's enjoyment. The redhead pushed farther and faster; the sounds of his partner were like music to his ears. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Abel's in a rushed kiss that was hard to hold.

Realizing that kissing was too difficult with their combined heavy breathing—in addition to the fact that it blocked the sound of Abel's moans—Cain moved his lips to a different part of his partner's body. As he pounded into Abel, he began to work on his green-haired lover's neck, littering it with love marks as he gently bit on patches of skin.

Abel couldn't keep the redhead's name off his lips, crying out in pleasure with every forceful thrust. His grip on Cain tightened; there was no doubt that his nails would leave marks just as obvious as the bruises that were developing on his neck. This caused Cain to shift slightly, and as he did so, he pressed against a different spot inside of Abel; the latter's head tilted back in pure ecstasy as Cain found his sweet spot and rammed into it. "Cain…" He gasped out again, louder than before. "T-there…"

The pressure in Abel's waist was building steadily, and the volume of his moans increased as well, indicating to Cain that he was close. The redhead was nearing his release as well, and his teeth sank deeper into his partner's neck as their session neared its end.

Cain was the first to climax, and his moan of pleasure was muffled as he bit down hard enough on Abel's neck to break the skin as his seed poured out into his partner's entrance. The green-haired man was in too much pleasure to notice the pain, and at the peak of his own orgasm, his nails slid across his partner's pale back, leaving long scratches in their wake.

Abel was too exhausted to do anything for a few moments except breath; it was only by luck that Cain had enough strength left to keep himself from collapsing on top of his partner. He pulled out gently, placing a soft kiss on the part of Abel's neck where he had bitten too hard. His back stung slightly from the marks, but he hardly noticed.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Cain looked down at his partner's flushed face again; the other was smiling up at him, and that caused his own face to become even redder. He started to climb off, intending to get out of the bed, but Abel grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um… Did you want to cuddle or something?" Cain offered weakly, allowing himself to be pulled back into the bed; Abel was much more of a romantic than he was.

Instead of an answer, Abel just laughed and leaned up against his partner, resting his head on Cain's chest. He let out a low hum of satisfaction as he felt Cain beginning to play with his soft green hair, and it almost lulled him to sleep, but he stayed awake and quietly listened to the sound of his partner's heart beating. There was silence for a while, this time without the hint of awkwardness behind it, until Abel separated from the redhead long enough to look him in the face and spoke again.

"You came first," he commented with a sly smile. "Know what that means?"

"What?"

"I win."

"Fuck you!"

The teasing was followed by loud laughter— neither mentioned the fact that the game was just a perfect excuse to finally burst the bubble of sexual tension between them. Abel lay with his head resting on Cain's shoulder, and he shifted slightly, getting more comfortable as he leaned his weight on his partner. It was sudden for Cain to speak again, and the words came out in a playful tone.

"So, I'll admit, that was a fun game."

At the comment, Abel turned, tilting his head so he could see the redhead, a familiar mischievous smile spreading on his face once more. "Want to play again?"


	4. Painting

**Prompt**: Imagine Person A is a photographer and needs someone to fill in for their photoshoot because one of their clients bailed out. A decides to ask B to fill in, which B agrees to because of their crush on A. A takes pictures as normal, until they suddenly tell B to strip down. Turns out, A needed someone for their _nude figure/underwear modeling_ photoshoot and didn't tell B about that part. How does B react?

**The Real Prompt**: I really wanted an excuse to describe the bodies of my favorite characters…

**Characters**: Cain, Abel

* * *

"Really? Are you sure? Oh… Yeah. Okay… I see. No, it's fine. I'll figure it out. Yeah… I'll see you later." Abel waited until he heard the click on the other end to make sure the phone conversation was gone, and then he let out a loud groan.

"That was a long one," Cain commented on the intensity of Abel's irritated noise. "What happened?"

"Palla bailed on me. Minerva needs her for something, and you know she'd never refuse." Abel pouted, rubbing his temple.

"Damn. What were you guys planning?" Cain shifted his position; he was sitting—well, more sprawled—on the couch, with Abel laying on him. The green-haired man's head was in his lap, looking up.

"She'd agreed to be the model for my painting class. It's my turn to bring a model, and if I don't, I'll get terrible marks for the day…" Abel trailed off, groaning again. He was quiet for a minute, mulling over what he would do, before an idea struck him. Leaning up, he shifted so he was on his knees on the couch facing Cain. "How about… you come instead?"

"Me?" The surprise was obvious in Cain's voice, and he laughed awkwardly. "Can I compete with all you artsy-fartsy types?"

"It's really _easy_," Abel insisted, tugging on Cain's arm, looking up at the other with an innocent smile, showing off deep dimples in both cheeks. "All you have to do is stand there."

"I don't know…" Cain was still a bit hesitant.

"Please?" Abel asked again, his smile changing to a pleading look, and he stuck his bottom lip out. "For me?"

This caused Cain to laugh, and he leaned down to give Abel's forehead a quick kiss. "Fine… _Only_ for you."

* * *

Cain glanced around the classroom as he entered it with Abel. He was no good at painting, and had never been in the art room of the university. It was larger than he'd expected. A few of the students were already there; it was easy to tell the difference between them and the couple of models. Abel matched the former group of those who were holding bags of art supplies and calmly setting up, whereas the others stood around looking impatient, their hands on their hips. Cain tried to ignore the fact that he stood out horribly among both groups.

"Over here." Abel led him over towards a particular easel and dropped his bag, picking out his favorite paints and brushes to set up for class. "You can just stay close to here and let the other models have the spotlight if you want. I'm sure they'd like that better too."

"Alright." Cain shrugged his shoulders. He slipped his jacket off, hanging it on the edge of Abel's easel. Moments later, Abel yanked it off, muttering in annoyance, and set the piece of clothing on the floor. Cain couldn't help but chuckle, and he made a mental note to never touch anywhere around Abel's canvas.

He stood around for a few minutes, hands in his pockets. He'd been paying attention to a particularly short man, who was holding tightly onto a clipboard like it contained his life's work. The man was roaming around the classroom; from the way the students greeted him, Cain could tell that he was the teacher. Soon, the short man was making his way over towards the two, and Abel popped out from behind his easel.

"Ah, professor! This is Cain, my model for today." He gestured towards Cain, and the redhead gave a little wave.

"I thought you said you were bringing a woman," the professor's no-nonsense voice made Cain a little uneasy, but Abel seemed un-phased.

"I was planning on it, but she had an emergency to attend to," Abel's little white lie flowed seamlessly—he had no idea what Palla was up to. "A novice model is better than no model, right?" He smiled.

The professor's face seemed to lighten, and he nodded; it was clear that he liked Abel as a student, and was willing to go a bit easy on him. "That's right. He'll do for today." Abel nodded his head respectfully, and then disappeared back behind his canvas to finish what he was doing. "Alright. You, drop 'em." The professor pointed to Cain, gesturing with his hand.

"Drop… Drop what?" Cain cast a confused glance at Abel, but couldn't see the other over the large easel.

"What do you think? Get ready, we start in five minutes." The short man's attention was already back on his clipboard, and he walked away before Cain could ask him what he'd meant.

The redhead glanced over his shoulder, and grimaced as he saw all four of his 'colleagues' starting to strip down, not even hesitating to take off their underclothes, each setting their clothes by particular student's easels—most likely the individual friends who had invited them. "Abel…"

"Huh?" Abel peeked out from behind his easel. "Why are you still dressed? We're starting soon."

"Abel!" Cain hissed quietly so the others wouldn't hear him. "You didn't say you needed a _nude_ model!"

"Oh, I… I didn't mention that...?" The sheepish look on Abel's face proved that he knew exactly what he'd pulled.

"Abel… Oh, Gods. Do I have to?"

"Come on, just pretend you're flexing in the mirror after your shower. I know you do that."

"You—!" Cain's blush turned his face nearly as red as his hair.

Reluctantly, Cain started to pull his shirt over his head. He was built nicely, especially his torso, and he knew it—it wasn't that part he was worried about. Cain had prided himself on being a fairly confident guy, but to strip naked in front of a group of strangers wasn't exactly an idea he fancied. He tossed his shirt over towards his jacket, not bothering to fold his clothes. He hesitated before sliding his pants off, adding that clothing to the pile. He hesitated even longer before removing his last piece of clothing, but he finally did, his face burning hot.

When he straightened up, resisting the urge to cover himself with his hands, he realized that the professor had been speaking. He'd missed the entirety of it, but he assumed it wasn't relevant to him anyway; after all, he was only a guest for the day. "Abel… What do I do?"

"Just stand there and look handsome." Abel replied without looking at him. "I'm painting you first, so stay still. Stand up tall so I can see you better."

"Now that's not fair, you've seen me naked plenty of times," Cain joked, and was subsequently whacked in the head with one of Abel's accurately thrown projectiles; a spare brush.

It wasn't so bad, Cain thought, as the time passed. He grew a bit more comfortable, though he seemed to tense up when the professor passed them by to check on Abel's progress.

He looked Cain up and down, his nose scrunching up. "I'm not a fan of people bringing novice models, but you've got a decent S-curve. Keep your back straight."

"Uh… Thank you?" Cain wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but he straightened his posture.

A grunt was his only response, and the professor stepped closer to Abel to see his art. "Ah… Incredible work as usual, Abel. You've improved so much since the beginning of the semester." He moved on, leaving Abel grinning at the approval.

"You're such a teacher's pet," Cain teased, tilting his head to the side in order to dodge another one of the brushes that was tossed at his head. "Keep that up and you won't have anything left to paint with."

Abel laughed. "Shut up and turn around." He watched as Cain did was he was told, and then looked back at his painting; seeing Cain from another angle would help his work. Truthfully, he was going slower than he normally did; he kept getting distracted—he was looking at Cain more than he was painting him. It was no secret that the redhead had an incredibly shaped body. His pale, triangular-shaped torso was muscular, and the muscles in his strong arms were evident when he lifted his arms over his head. Abel watched the way Cain's shoulders moved while he stretched, convincing himself it was for artistic purposes, and found himself blushing slightly as he dipped his paintbrush back in his palette.

He went back to his painting for a while, occasionally peeking out from behind his easel to double check a certain detail, but Cain had been right earlier—he had seen the other's naked body many times, almost enough to where he didn't need a model. Still, he certainly wasn't complaining. Looking back out, he observed Cain's lower half; the other had his back turned. Abel's paintbrush expertly copied the way the redhead's toned rear met the top of his muscular thighs. Cain's thighs were larger than most men's, and exceptionally powerful; Abel would never want to be on the receiving end of a kick thrown by one of those legs.

Distracted momentarily, he quickly got back on track; if he didn't hurry up and finish, he wouldn't have time to get to another model—he was supposed to complete at least two by the end of the class. He dipped his brush in his palette and slid it across the canvas, relishing in the way his favorite tool glided across the paper so smoothly, creating beautiful lines. This was turning out to be one of his best pieces; he wished he had longer to work on it.

"Alright, turn around again," Abel instructed, and Cain did so. The green-haired man was nearly finished; all he had left was to put the finishing touches on the painting's face. His brush seamlessly outlined Cain's sharp jawline, accenting perfectly the way his nose curved just slightly at the bridge. With a few quick strokes he'd layered the colors of Cain's square, auburn eyes, and then put a few extra details to perfect the shape of his model's fiery red hair.

Finally, Abel was satisfied with his work, and he looked at it for a few moments, comparing his piece to the real thing. He left it up on the easel to finish drying and set into the paper, and moved to his left to the empty spot next to him. He would have to rush to finish his second piece; he'd spent way too long painting Cain, he'd be lucky to even finish. His bright green eyes observed the rest of the models—none of them stood out to him, so he picked the one closest that he could see best, and began to work. Immediately, he could tell it wouldn't be as good as what he'd just finished, and he pouted to himself, but continued to work.

Cain eventually seemed to notice that Abel's gaze was concentrated on someone other than him, and he tilted his head. "Are you finished? Can I see?" He started to take a step towards the canvas, but was stopped by yet another brush right to the forehead. "That one hurt," he complained, pretending to nurse the spot where it'd struck.

"Someone else is probably painting you," Abel said from behind his canvas. "Stay out in the open."

"Uh… Right." Cain had almost forgotten the fact that there were other students hiding behind their massive easels, and he felt the blush returning to his face. Which ones were painting him, he wondered? He tried to catch the eye of someone peeking out from behind their paper, but failed.

"Time's up!" Cain jumped as the loud voice of the professor rang through the room, signaling the end of the session. He heard distraught muttering throughout the room from the students, and Abel was no exception.

The green-haired man quickly tried to finish his strokes, but he was nowhere near finished. Maybe he could pull it off as being abstract… He huffed, setting down his palette. Coming out from behind his easel, a brush still in his hand, he glanced around. Students had started to line their pieces up at the front of the room; they'd spend the next class discussing them, but for now, the rest of the current period would be spent displaying the paintings. "You can put your clothes back on now…" Abel smiled apologetically.

"That's alright, I think I'll walk home like this. I enjoy the breeze." Cain put his hand on his hips, smirking down at his partner. Abel retaliated by splashing his arm with the leftover paint on his brush, leaving a streak of brown along Cain's pale bicep. The redhead laughed, but he reached down to grab his clothes. He quickly slid on his undergarments and pants, but held his shirt and jacket in his hand; he didn't want to put them with wet paint on his arm.

Abel set his brush down by his materials; he'd clean them up momentarily, but he wanted to see the lineup of paintings first. "Come on, help me carry these down to the front." He gestured to his paintings, indicating for Cain to take the one that was half-finished. Abel grabbed the other, and they carried the firm canvases towards the others, lining them up at the end of the row.

"Wow…" Cain breathed out in amazement as he stepped back, looking at all the pieces that were against the wall. To him, they were all incredible, but even he could tell that Abel's piece stood out among the rest. It was a little embarrassing, to see himself painted in such a way… As his gaze moved on, he realized that there was another picture of him. So someone else _had_ painted him. As he observed the rest, he realized a consistent pattern; almost all of the students had at least one portrait of him, and there was a very small amount of the other individuals.

Cain pretended not to notice the glares from the other models; he could tell most of them were aspiring professionals, and it must've hurt their pride to have a novice steal the spotlight. It wasn't as if he had asked for the attention, though he had to admit it was nice. He glanced down when Abel elbowed him, and saw the other was giving him a smirk. "Looks like you were pretty popular today. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Cain returned the nudge, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Yeah, right. Don't think you'll get off easy for this one."


	5. Elevator

**Characters**: Cain, Abel

**Prompt**: I saw you trying to hit the "door close" button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you later for work, but now we're stuck in this fucking elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than "you started it" AU

* * *

Abel let out a long sigh as he pressed the button to call the elevator up to the floor he was on. He'd had a long and rather stressful day of work, and he loosened his tie as he waited for the machine to climb to his floor. When it opened, he stepped inside and turned around, just about to press the bottom floor button when he caught side of Cain walking along the hall, not too far away.

It had been a tough day… He deserved a little fun. With a smirk, Abel gave a snarky little wave to Cain as the doors started to shut, pressing the _Door Close_ button a few times for good measure.

From down the hall, Cain's eyes narrowed, and he picked up his pace, realizing what Abel was doing. He broke into a run, his hard shoes thudding on the carpeted hallway floor as he made a beeline for the elevator. He turned sideways and slipped past just as the door was closing, barely managing to get his briefcase through along with him.

Abel glared at him, bitter that his plan hadn't worked, his finger still jammed into the _Door Close_ button. With a pout, he pressed the Lobby button and stepped away from the panel. They were on the top floor, and it would be an awkward ride down. He watched as Cain stepped towards the panel, tilting his head to the side, wondering where else the redhead would be going.

Glancing over his shoulder, Cain looked Abel directly in the eye with a calm expression, and then set his briefcase down on the elevator floor. With both hands, he swept his hands across the panel from top to bottom, lighting up every single floor. Abel's mouth hung open in dismay in dismay.

_Ding_. It began.

Ten floors later, Abel was sitting on the floor of the elevator with his head in his hands. At the next _ding_, he looked up at the number. Floor 36. He groaned.

Cain slid his back down the wall, sitting on the floor next to Abel. "Well… You started it."


End file.
